You Save Me
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Nick notices a change in Greg and confronts him about it. What secret will be uncovered when Greg finally breaks? NickGreg. Rating for safety. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R._

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 1:

He was on auto-pilot, subconsciously processing sample after sample. For the last week he'd been confined to the lab while Mia was out on maternity leave.

"Greg…" the voice echoed in the back of his mind, but he ignored it, starting yet another DNA sample through the computer.

He closed his eyes, turning away from the doors and glass plated windows.

The hand that clamped down on his shoulder caused him to fly out of his own thoughts, falling out of the swivel chair in the process.

The deep throated, familiar, chuckle behind him got his attention quickly.

"Damnit, Nick! That wasn't funny! You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!" he panted, his breath heavy.

"Chill out, Greggo. While you were off on cloud nine, I called you twice, paged you once, texted you three times, and stood in the doorway for five minutes trying to get your attention. So, in all fairness, that doesn't rank very high on stealth," The Texan explained. "What's with you lately?"

Greg gave him a curious, yet apprehensive look. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird. Jumpy, snappy, fidgeting, quiet… We've all noticed it, Greggo."

The younger man hung his head. "I'm fine, Nick. Don't interfere in things you don't understand."

"I can tell that there's something bothering you. You're my friend. I notice these things." Nick prodded.

Greg offered a half-hearted laugh, turning away. "Like hell you've noticed…" he muttered, ignoring Nick's reply to his statement. "Go away, Nicky."

"_Get off of me!" Greg begged, writhing under the man sitting on his now bare chest. His shirt had been torn apart not seconds ago. _

_The hand across his cheek caused him to recoil and bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, the metallic taste assaulting his senses. "Shut up! Shut up right now or we'll kill you now!" Another slap followed. _

_He held back the tears that threatened to fall; he refused to give them that satisfaction. _

_A fist collided with his abdomen, leaving him to croak out a protest that went unheard by the three merciless men assaulting him._

Tears stung his eyes as the memory flashed before him, his back pressed against the cool metal of the lockers. "No…I've cried enough already," he scolded himself, but he still shed the tears. "Damnit…" he cried, throwing his right arm to the side and letting it slam into the lockers, the physical pain it caused temporarily shutting off his emotional anguish.

The resounding noise drew quite a bit of attention, several lab techs poking their heads into the room to see what was going on.

"Greggo…?" Nick's voice broke through the quiet murmurs of the others and the terrifying silence of the room. "What… Why'd you do that?" he looked between Greg's bruised and bloodied fist and his own locker. "Here, let me help you with that."

While Nick stood to retrieve the first aid kit from one of the other benches, Greg turned away, his eyes locked on his mangled hand.

"Give me your hand," Nick instructed, once again shocking Greg out of his thoughts, with that, he pulled the ex-lab rat turned CSI to his feet, sitting him down on the wooden bench. "So, is there any reason you felt the need to punch the hell out of my locker?" he questioned, pouring some Peroxide over the younger mans knuckles.

Greg remained silent, unable to look the man in the eye.

Nick let out a sigh, applying some ointment to the wound before dressing it. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

"Thanks," Greg mumbled, pushing himself to his feet and walking away from his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R._

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 2:

Nick stood pacing the hallway in front of Greg's apartment, unsure of whether the younger man would want him there or not. Every ten or so times he passed the door, he stop, turn, and raise his hand to knock, only to drop it before he made contact and resume his pacing.

After five attempts he sighed, turning to leave, when a voice stopped him.

"Sir, what are you doing?" an older woman stood in her doorway watching him.

"Oh," Nick stammered, turning around. "I was going to check on my friend, but I don't think he'll want to be disturbed, ma'am." Greg had called out sick today, and Nick was concerned after yesterday's events in the locker room.

The elderly woman smiled softly. "I'm Mrs. Drake, you must be Nick."

He cast a curious glance at the woman. "Ugh, yeah, Nick Stokes."

"Greg tells me about all of his friends from work," she laughed at his expression. "He seems upset lately, has something happened?"

Nick bit his lip in thought. "That's what I was planning on talking to him about but he's not all that talkative as of late, which is not very characteristic of him…"

Mrs. Drake laughed. "You've got that right. The only that I've discovered that will get him to stop talking is freshly baked apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Works every time." She smiled.

He chuckled softly, his confidence boosted enough to try the door one more time. "It was nice meeting you, Ma'am." He shook the woman's hand before turning back to the door and knocking on it.

He waited a moment and got no response, as a precaution, Nick tried the handle and was quite surprised when the door opened. He immediately knew something was wrong at that point. Anyone who lived the life of a CSI knew entirely too well what the world could do if you weren't careful, he was sure Greg locked his doors.

"Greg?" he called into the dark apartment, pushing the door the rest of the way open. "Greggo?"

He heard what sounded like sobbing from one of the doors down the long hallway to his left. "No! No! Get off of me!"

The words he could make out through the wall did nothing to ease his fears and he sprinted the last ten feet to the door, throwing it open, procedure be damned to hell. "Greg?"

_The wind was knocked out of him as his body was thrown against a brick wall, the concrete scraping and scarring his already injured back. He swallowed a sob, trying to bring his arms up to cover his chest and head, but they weren't done yet. _

_He cried out in pain when something made contact with his stomach again. He dared open his eyes, only to see a boot connect with his chest this time. _

"_Why?" He coughed. "What did I do to you?" he could barely make out what he was saying, he didn't expect they could. _

_Another kick hit his chest and he coughed up a bit of blood in the recoil. "You're gay, what other reason do we need?" the man before him spat in his face. _

"Greg!" Nick was holding him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly to try and get him out of whatever terrible nightmare he was trapped in. "Greg, come on, wake up!"

The younger man shot bolt upright, his eyes wide and his breathing labored. "Get away!" he wailed, squirming his way out of the grasp Nick had on his arms. "Get away from me!"

"Greg!" Nick yelled, locking his eyes with the spiky haired man. "Relax. You were having a nightmare."

Greg shook his head, backing away from Nick when he finally let go. "No… It wasn't just a nightmare…"

The Texan shot him a questioning gaze. "Wh – what? What are you talking about, Greggo?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Would you please talk to me? I want to help you and I can't do that if you don't tell me what's gotten you so upset lately."

"I was raped!" Greg shouted back, before turning away and locking himself in the bathroom.

Nick stood frozen to his spot for several moments before he regained control over his body. "What?" he demanded. He couldn't believe this, someone had done that to him twenty-six years ago and now… the man he loved was experiencing the same thing.

"Greg, please come out here." He asked quietly.

A muffled sob followed. "Nicky, drop it."

He shook his head, despite the fact that the traumatized man couldn't see it. "Never. You want me to walk out of here knowing this happened to you and not do anything about it? Never. I can't do that, Greggo."

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Greg snapped, throwing the door open to come face to face with the Texan. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I want to help you," Nick replied, his hands on Greg's shoulders. "You're my friend and I want to help."

"A lot of people at the lab are my friends. I don't see them sprinting over here. Why are you?" he growled, pulling away from him and moving across the room.

Nick sighed, so far, only one person knew what happened to him when he was little, looks like he was about to make it two. "Because, I was raped, too. When I was nine. I know what you're going through. It's hard and it sucks and you can't get through it without help."

Greg stared at him for several seconds, contemplating whether to tell him or not, hanging his head and closing his eyes, he nodded; "Alright. I'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R._

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 3:

It took Greg several hours to explain the entire scenario to Nick, between the frequent pauses to calm himself down enough to speak again and Nick's threats of bodily harm on the bastards that did this to his friend.

By the time he'd finally finished, the younger man was exhausted; having lost several days of sleep due to the constant nightmares and the fear that engulfed his mind.

"It's okay…" Nick tried to comfort the spiky-haired ex-lab rat. "It wasn't your fault. Everything will be alright, Greggo…" he whispered quietly, running a hand through the other's disheveled hair.

Greg shook his head against the Texan's chest, too tired to move from the spot. "It's my fault. If I wasn't…. this way… it wouldn't have happened, Nicky."

Nick swallowed his own tears upon hearing the younger's words. "No, it wasn't your fault. They had no right to do that to you. No matter what. You didn't want it to happen, they broke the law, and they hurt you in ways I Don't want to think about. They are the ones at fault. Not you."

"When did you get so smart?" Greg let out a choked laugh, his tears staining Nick's grey 'Texas A & M' t-shirt. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Content for the moment, Greg rested his head against Nick's shoulder, the Texan moving his arm out of the way and letting it rest across the back of the sofa they were seated on. The older man closed his eyes, as sleep claimed his love, letting his mind process all that he'd heard in the last few hours.

He was positive that Greg was asleep, but the silent sobs that rocked the body he was holding made him think otherwise. In an attempt to further comfort the man, he let his arm drop from the sofa to lie across Greg's back, holding him against him lightly. A few moments later the sobbing subsided, replaced by a soft snoring sound that told the Texan that he could return to his own thoughts.

His best friend had been raped by three men a week ago today. It was a hate crime, they'd done it because they'd found out one of Greg's secrets. Secrets he hadn't even known about until today. Greg had gone to the hospital afterwards, or, more accurately, been taken to one when a pedestrian happened upon his body in an alleyway three blocks from this very apartment. He had chosen not to press charges at the time, but Nick would eventually talk him into letting the evidence that was collected be processed. He wanted everything to be normal again, but it never would be.

What seemed like only minutes later, Greg's trashing woke him from a sleep he didn't even know he'd fallen into, in response, he pulled the younger man closer t him, holding him tightly in his arms.

_Two pairs of arms held his squirming form as still as possible as the third man prepared to finish what he'd started, removing the C.S.I.'s jeans and kicking them aside. _

"_Don't do this, I work with the police, you won't get away with it." He tried tossing his final bargaining chip into play, only to find it thrown right back at him. _

"_Not if you're dead you won't." The third man's right hand clamped around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. "We know where you live, where you work, how you get there and who your friends are. If you tell anyone we will tear your life apart." _

_Greg froze, his body going stiff with terror as the reality of what was happening really sunk in to the full extent. He was trapped._

"Let go…." He whimpered softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't…" he managed to pull out of Nick's arms, pushing off against the older mans chest and flying to the other side of the room.

Nick stood up in concern, apprehensively approaching the other. "Greggo… it's just me. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. Look at me Greggo." He said softly, watching the fear fade and recognition pour into Greg's eyes before he threw himself at the Texan.

His breathing was ragged, a cold sweat covered his skin, he had a pounding headache and the room was spinning as he fell into Nick's arms. "I'm sorry." He cried. "I can't let anything happen to you…"

"What are you talking about, Greggo? I'm fine. I'm scared to death for you."

"I told you. They said they'd tear my life apart if I told. Currently, my life is you." He whispered, his eyes falling to the floor as he pulled away from the man.

Nick shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone with those bastards still out there."

"You don't understand! They'll kill you. They know everything about me! It wasn't just a random attack they know where I am, where I'm going… they know that you are my friend."

"I won't leave you." He swore.

The ringing of the telephone on the coffee table caused Greg to jump a foot in the air at the sound, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"Should you answer that?" the Texan questioned.

Greg swallowed, that same question running through his mind as well. Reluctantly, he picked up the receiver, holding it to his ear.

The three words he heard before the distinct 'click' of a hang-up sent him running into the bathroom to throw up what little food he had eaten lately.

Nick came in behind him. "What did they say?" He was almost afraid to ask, but he had to know.

Greg hung his head. "_We're watching you._"


	4. Chapter 4

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R._

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 4:

"I'm calling Grissom." Nick stated, walking back towards the phone.

Greg ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could reach it. "No! You can't do that! If they find out…"

The older man turned to face him. "You can't let them control you like this, Greggo. Eventually they'll come after you again, they could kill you. I can't let that happen to you."

"Nick. Grissom can't help. He doesn't need to know about what they did to me. No one does. If I thought you'd tell I wouldn't have told you, either. I trust you enough to think that you wouldn't do that to me." He said, still holding Nick's arm.

The Texan motioned for him to sit down on the sofa again. "They're threatening you. They're controlling everything you do. It's about control, if you take it back, they can't hurt you anymore."

Greg looked away, "I can't tell. Not yet. I'm not ready for everyone, anyone to know. I just can't handle that yet."

Nick nodded. "I understand that, I do." He said, rubbing circles over the younger man's back which seemed to be calming him down. "But you're not safe here. If you won't tell or let me tell, come stay with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me for a little while, until you feel like you can tell someone else."

"Are you serious?"

"This is not a trick question, Greg."

He laughed softly a small smile spreading across his tear-stained face.

"Is that a yes?" Nick asked, locking his eyes with the younger mans.

"I don't want you to be in danger because of me," He sighed, trying to look away but unable to. "You'd be at risk with me around you. They'd know."

Nick took Greg's hand in his. "I want you to be safe. You can't tell me you feel safe here, knowing that they can find you. Please, come with me?" he begged.

"Alright, I'll stay with you." He nodded.

Nick let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You want to go pack?"

Greg stood, retreating to his bedroom to grab some clothes and toiletries he'd need for his stay at Nick's house, he tossed a few books and his beloved iPod into the duffel bag, grabbing a pillow off of his unmade bed and returning to Nick who had remained n the sofa.

"That didn't take long," the Texan smiled. "You want to go now?"

Greg nodded. "The sooner the better."

Several minutes later they were in Nick's Denali, pulling onto the busy street. Greg laying in the backseat, his bag on the floor next to him. Nick's country music was playing softly in the background, Big & Rich's hit song, 'Holy Water' causing more meories to surface.

"_Pulse is weak…" he heard the voices around him swirling into words he couldn't bring himself to understand, questions he couldn't answer, and thoughts he couldn't process. _

_One paramedic was starting an IV the other was trying to get information out of him. "Sir, Is there anyone we can call to meet you at the hospital?"_

"_Mmm… Nick…." He mumbled incoherently, the EMT's hadn't even understood it. _

_His attackers had taken his wallet, which, of course, had his ID, and since he wasn't exactly completely conscious at the moment, the paramedics had nothing to go on other than a frantic 911 call from a pedestrian walking home and happening upon what was almost a body. When they'd first arrived at the scene, they'd started to call in a DOA but Greg's subtle mumbling proved them wrong, though he was nowhere near safe yet._

"_Nicky…. Help me…" he mumbled, but the haze had already taken over his mind and his plea had gone unheard to everyone but himself._

"Greg…" Nick's voice pulled him from his trance, and, had it not been for the current need for secrecy, he would have sat bolt upright and tackled the man with a hug.

"What?" he whispered.

Nick's gaze fell on the rear view mirrors. "I think someone's following us."

"We have to loose them!"

"No kidding. The purpose of getting you away is kind of defeated if they follow you to my place." Nick replied, making a random turn down a road that would take them further away from his house. "Let's see if they are or not."

He made another turn and another, pulling into a parking lot before checking the mirror again, the black Nissan Ultima was no longer behind them.

"Well?" Greg questioned, meeting Nick's eyes in the mirror.

Nick shrugged. "If they were following us, we lost them."

Greg sighed in relief, "Good."

"Just… stay down," the older man told him, pulling out onto the street yet again, unaware of the car that pulled out of the shadows of a nearby building.


	5. Chapter 5

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R.(This one does not have a flashback, I couldn't get it to fit in well anywhere.)Thanks for all the reviews!_

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 5:

"Are you sure about this?" Nick questioned, sipping the cup of coffee he'd made while Greg was in the shower now handing the younger man a cup.

Greg nodded. "Work's the only escape I have. I need to do something. I'd go stir crazy just sitting around."

The Texan knew what that felt like, sitting home alone doing absolutely nothing. He'd done it several times in the last few years.

"Nicky?"

He looked up at the younger man. "Yeah?"

Greg cast his eyes downward, reaching into his bag. "Could… could you help me with the cuts on my back?" he asked, setting several bandages, a bottle of peroxide and a tube of antibiotic ointment on the coffee table.

"Of course," he agreed, moving behind him. "I have to lift up your shirt, okay?" he told him, knowing he was better off saying it than freaking his friend out by just doing so.

Greg nodded, pulling the shirt up to his neck. "It looks terrible. As if my scars weren't bad enough already…"

Nick ran a finger over the spider web of scarred flesh from the lab explosion several years ago, the new wounds were horrible. Six deep slashes marred his skin and what looked like rug burn covered most of his back, from the brick wall he was thrown against, he figured. He could see a few gashes on Greg's shoulders and upper arms as well.

"It's weird seeing you like this," he said, cleaning the wounds before dressing them. "I'm so used to you being wild and crazy, not scared and shy." He said, pulling the shirt down when he finished.

Greg nodded his thanks, turning to pull the older man into a hug. "I couldn't do this without you."

"I wouldn't want you to," Nick said. "Do you need any help with the other cuts?"

"I already did the ones on my stomach, but the ones on my shoulders I need you to do, if you don't mind." Greg added.

Nick nodded, quickly bandaging those four lacerations as well before standing. "We should get going."

Greg nodded, following Nick out to his car and taking refuge, once again, in the backseat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled into the lab parking lot, Greg found himself wondering whether or not this had been a good idea.

"You sure you're up to this?" Nick asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I can go back in the field today, so I'll have something to keep my mind off of it."

Nick nodded, climbing out of the car, the younger man doing the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the two of them were seated in the break room with Sara, Warrick, and Catherine, awaiting case files from Grissom.

"Cath, where is he?" Warrick questioned, impatiently, tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash from across the room.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Your guess is as good as mine," she replied, leaning against the counter.

"You guys aren't supposed to be guessing," a voice in the doorway stated, as the figure walked into the room. Grissom sat down across from Warrick, as Catherine pulled up a chair as well.

"What have we got?" Sara asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, sitting on the other side of Greg, Nick to his right.

Grissom flipped through the slips of paper in his hand. "Rick, you and Cath have a DB in the mountains. Go check it out." He handed the paper off to two overjoyed C.S.I.'s before returning his attention to the others. "Nick, you and Sara take the B&E in Henderson."

Sara stood to leave, but Nick stayed seated, "Just let me finish my coffee," he lied, wanting to make sure whatever Greg ended up working on wouldn't make the younger man worse.

"I'll be working on paperwork since Ecklie has started breathing down my neck again, and Greg, you're solo on the rape-murder investigation at the Belagio." He handed Greg the slip of paper. "Go. All of you; shoo."

"Ugh, Gris…" Nick started, seeing the color drain completely from Greg's face. "Could Greg and I trade?"

"Why?"

"It's just that… I know Greg called out sick yesterday and I thought that he'd maybe want something a little less stressful." He said the first thing he could think of.

Grissom looked to Greg. "If that's the case he shouldn't have come in."

"No, I'm fine," he lied. He couldn't go home or back to Nick's, he needed the distraction, even if the distraction was going to do nothing to, in fact, distract him. "I can do it."

Nodding, Grissom walked to the doorway. "Good."

"You ready?" Sara asked, turning to Nick.

He reluctantly nodded, "One minute." He followed Greg to the locker room. "If you want to do this, call me if you need help." He told the younger man.

Greg nodded. "I will."

With that, Nick turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Field kit in one hand, car keys and sunglasses in the other, Greg walked out of the lab in bagging faded blue jeans, a tight, long sleeve, black shirt, his field vest and black Converses. He had his cell phone in his pocket and was trying to convince himself he could handle this.

As he approached the department issue, silver, Chevy Tahoe, he noticed a piece of yellow paper under the windshield wiper.

Hoping this wasn't what he thought it was, he picked it up, after slipping a latex glove on and carefully unfolded it.

"_Stay away from him before we do to him what we did to you." _

The words on the page terrified him almost as much as the actual rape had. He'd told Nick that he didn't want him to get hurt and now they were threatening him. He couldn't let that happen.

He looked up, scanning the parking lot to see if the man in question had left yet. His car was gone, but another was in its place. That face. He could never forget that face. One of his rapists was sitting not twenty feet away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!_

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 6:

Greg jumped into his car, starting the engine and pulling out of the lot as quickly as possible. He started toward the crime scene he'd been assigned to, trying to think of what to do.

"Nicky…" Greg sighed, digging his cell phone from his pocket and hitting the first number on speed dial. It rang five times and went to voicemail. He hung up and tried again, praying that Nick would pick up. It was sent to voicemail again and he snapped the phone shut in irritation.

He glanced on the rear view, spotting the black Ultima that Nick had seen yesterday not far behind. Three cars separated him from his attackers.

"Damn it!" he growled, flipping the phone open again. An idea came to mind and he hit the second speed dial button. This time he got an answer. "Hey, Sara, can I talk to Nick?"

A moment later the phone was handed of to the CSI 3 and Greg launched into an explanation. "They're following me." He said simply. "They know I'm staying with you and they're tailing me again. I saw one of them in the parking lot outside CSI." Greg decided against telling him about the note, he didn't want to scare him.

"Greg, meet us at out crime scene. Get here as fast as you can." He said, quickly telling him the address and directions there. "Stay on the phone with me, okay?"

Greg agreed, making a sharp right turn in hopes of deterring his pursuers. He sped towards Nick's crime scene, trying to attract the attention of a police officer running radar. He could explain what was going on, ask for an escort, anything.

"Almost there." Greg said, taking another sharp turn onto a back road as a shortcut.

Upon doing this, Greg realized that it was the worst thing he possibly could have done He heard the car behind him, undoubtedly his attackers, floor the engine, and he saw them advancing on him in the mirrors.

"Nick, help!" he said into the phone before the car lurched forward and then backwards as they rear-ended him and backed off again. The car started to come along side of him forcing him off to the side of the road; it then slammed into the side of the car, sending him careening off the roadway into the ditch on the side of the road. The sudden change causing his Tahoe to roll down the small hill landing upside down at the bottom.

"Greg! Greg, answer me!" Nick screamed into the phone. "Something's wrong…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was frantic; driving over the route Greg would have taken to get there. He was almost all the way back to the scene and he'd seen no trace of the younger man or the car.

As he passed a small side road, he noticed a set of skid marks going down the street. "Oh, God, no…" he shook his head, praying he was wrong and some kid had just been testing out a new car. He turned down the street, the shattered red glass from a tail light immediately disproving his theory.

He followed the road a bit further, searching the sides and down the embankments. Then he saw it.

Greg's Tahoe was completely upside down, almost pancaked in the process. "Greg!" Nick screamed, jumping from his car and running down the hill. "Greg, please be okay…" He looked to see if Greg was still in the car, both relieved and worried when he saw no evidence of him in the driver's seat. "If they took him away from me…" he said aloud, running around to the other side of the truck calling for him.

"Damn…" Nick said, freezing in place. Greg laid before him a small gash on his forehead leaking crimson blood in a trail down to his neck. His left arm and wrist were bent at awkward angles, as was one of his legs.

Moving beside the younger man, he pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911 and reporting their location. Once an ambulance was dispatched, he several bones looked broken and he dared not move him because of that fact.

"Please wake up, baby…" he whispered running a hand through the other mans hair, unable to do anything else to help without risking further injury.

Greg groaned, his mind clouded by white as he fought to wake up. His mind wandered to the alley near his apartment.

_He was walking back to his apartment, he'd dropped his car off at the repair shop to get the brakes checked and since it was only about six blocks from home, he decided to walk. _

"_Excuse me, do you know how to get to the MGM from here?" a voice behind him questioned. _

_He turned around, facing a tall, well built man in black clothing. It was at that moment he knew something was wrong, several other people were on the street and had a hand not clamped over his mouth he would have yelled for help, but he didn't have time. Another set of hands grabbed him arms, dragging him down the alley they were standing by. _

'_Some CSI I am...' He scolded himself as they threw him against a wall, a man on either side of him to keep him from escaping. _

_The one closest to him grabbed his wallet, tossing it to the man who seemed to be in charge. "So, Greg Sanders, nice to meet you."_

Greg tried to sit up, wanting nothing more than to fall into Nick's arms, curl up in a bed and sleep for the next week, but he found most of himself immobilized. His left leg was strapped in place as was his right arm and his neck. "What's going on?" he mumbled groggily.

His eyes searched the room for someone he recognized but none were in his limited field of vision.

"Sir, you were in a car crash, were almost at the hospital." A woman to his right informed him.

He shut his eyes, clearing the cobwebs from his mind. "Where's Nicky?" he mumbled, trying to look around the rest of the ambulance.

He felt a hand wrap around his own. "I'm right here, Greggo."


	7. Chapter 7

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!(There is no flashback in this chapter either)_

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 6:

The door of the Grissom's office flew open. Yup, it was a safe guess to assume that Ecklie was not in the best of moods as he stormed into the maze of entomology textbooks and specimens.

"What can I help you with, Conrad?" Gil asked calmly, looking over a container of fire ants for a case.

Grissom's attitude did not help Ecklie's at all. "Sanders totaled a department car."

"What?"

"You heard me!" The head of the lab had smoke coming out of his ears. "This is going to hit the ceiling. You'd better find out what's going on. Or I will."

Grissom stared after the man as he stormed out of the office, the slam of the door not even making him flinch.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Nick was pacing in front of the ER doors; they had kicked him out after several attempts at calming the Texan down. He was fuming, he wanted an update on Greg and he wanted it now.

On his seventy second trip past the double doors he came face to face with his supervisor, the interruption throwing him off balance and ultimately to the floor.

"That was graceful, Nicky…."

Nick, however, did not think this was the least bit humorous, he stood up, glaring at the silver doors and took a seat across from them, Grissom sitting beside him.

"Why are you here?"

As if it were the stupidest question in the world, Nick said one word. "Greg."

"I know he was in a car accident, but why are you here. Shouldn't you be helping Sara finish your case?"

Nick's jaw dropped. "You want me to go process a crime scene while Greg's in there?" he asked.

Grissom shook his head. "No, I don't, you wouldn't be able to in this state anyway. But, this wasn't just a car accident was it?"

"What are you taking about?" Sure, he knew that it was more than a car accident, it was attempted murder, but that would lead to explaining Greg's rape. He didn't want to do that just yet.

Grissom dug something out of his pocket, handing it to Nick. "I had Greg's car towed to the lab, Sara and two guys from day shift found this."

Nick looked at the yellow paper. "Stay away from him before we do to him what we did to you," he read the note aloud.

"Mean anything to you?"

"That's why…" Nick said, his realization hitting hard.

Grissom took the paper back. "Could you please stop speaking in code and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Greg's gonna hate me for telling you this…" Nick sighed, a hand over his eyes. Grissom did need to know this and know he would.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The double doors opened just over an hour later. "Is there a Nick here?"

"Nick Stokes," The Texan was almost instantaneously at the door. "Is Greg okay?"

The nurse asked him to follow her. "Your friend is doing better. He's not out of the woods yet, but he wasn't cooperating and keeps asking for you. He's a got a broken radius and a fractured wrist. He most likely covered his face with his arm when the car flipped, we see this a lot. He also has a broken tibia and a small fracture in his collarbone from whiplash." She listed off what they'd found thus far. "He also has a mild concussion and he had several stitches to the wound on his head."

Before Nick could say anything else, another nurse came up. "Sir, we'd like to know if you know anything about the cuts on his chest and back."

Nick swallowed. "He… was raped last week. They did it to him. There's no police report, he didn't press charges, but he had an exam, I'm not sure where. Can I see him now?"

The first nurse nodded, leading him down the hall to one of the private rooms. "Here you are."

He thanked the woman, entering the room. "Greg?" he looked around the room. Pale green walls were a nice contrast to the usual white, a window was beside the bed, and a TV was in one corner, on top of a large dresser. There were also several chairs situated in the room. Grabbing one, he slid it over to the side of the bed, trying to get as close to him as possible.

The younger man appeared to be sleeping, facing the window. Nick reached out, grabbing his hand and began running his thumb over the soft skin of his uninjured arm. At his touch, the man rolled over, with some difficulty, to see him. His left arm was encased in a large cast, wrapped with neon green covering, matching the one on his leg.

"Hey… how are ya holding up?" Nick asked, wiping tears away with his free hand.

Greg smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"There's no where else I'd be right now." He replied. "I thought I'd lost you. When you weren't in the Tahoe, when I saw you… I was terrified. I thought they'd taken you from me," He cried, leaning over to lightly hug the man he loved.

"Nicky… they threatened you. They said they'd go after you, too, if I didn't stay away from you." Greg admitted, tears springing to his eyes as he held onto him.

Nick nodded. "I know, Grissom towed your car, they found the note, he showed me. I had to tell him what was going on," Nick said, preparing to be pushed away for telling the secret. "He's pissed because I didn't tell him sooner, but I had to, Greggo."

"I understand. I'm not mad at you." Greg said, still holding onto the man for dear life.

Nick looked him in the eye. "Can you tell me what happened on the road?"

He nodded, quickly explaining what had happened before and after his call to Nick.

"We'll find them, baby…" Nick whispered, still holding Greg's hand. "They'll never hurt you again."

Greg raised an eyebrow at the use of a pet-name. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"Ugh… nothing…" Nick said, looking away in fear of scaring the man away with words he didn't need to hear right now.

"Tell me," Greg protested. "I'm curious now…"

"Nuh-uh, I'll tell you when the three of them are in jail and I have personally thrown away the key." Nick swore. "Only then will I tell you."

Greg nodded. "Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!_

Chapter 8:

"_Sir, is there anyone we can call to come get you?" one of the burses asked, checking his stats on the several monitors he was hooked up to. "After we finish the exam, you'll be free to go."_

_Greg shook his head, he had no desire of letting anyone find out about this and none of his family was around here, they were in New York. "No, I'll just… get a cab or something."_

"_If you're sure…" the nurse sighed, jotting several things down on his chart before turning to leave the room. _

_In truth, the last thing he wanted was to be alone right now._

He stirred from his dream, smiling when he saw Nick asleep in the chair beside him. In two days the man had left for no more than an hour, running home to change and grab some clothes for Greg when he was released.

"Nicky…" Greg tried to get the Texan's attention. He looked from his plaster coated arm to the older man, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

'Thunk.'

Greg laughed watching as Nick shot bolt upright in the chair, trying to figure out what had, literally, hit him.

"That was evil."

"Think we could take out Ecklie with it?"

Nick chuckled, watching as one of Greg's doctors came in. The woman, one Katie Lawrence, picked up the chart at the foot of the bed, flipping through its contents before looking to Greg. "Are you ready to get out of here, Mr. Sanders?" she asked.

"Really?" Greg replied, reaching for Nick's hand.

Ms. Lawrence nodded, "As soon as you're ready." She said, noting this on the file before turning to leave. "Oh, and there's a Mr.Grissom here to see you."

A moment later Grissom came in, taking a seat in one of the chairs beside Nick. "I heard you're being released."

"Yup, finally. I hate hospitals." Greg nodded.

"Who doesn't?"

Grissom signaled for them to pay attention. "I assume that you're going back to Nick's house, right, Greg?" When the younger man nodded, he continued. "We'll need to set up 24 hour surveillance and we need access to your apartment and the evidence from the rape exam for processing, is that okay?"

Greg bit his lip, his attention focused everywhere but on his supervisor, but he nodded. "Yeah…"

"Alright, we'll get a police detail assigned to you before you head home. It should be a few hours," Grissom explained, quickly saying goodbye to go set things up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…." The sound of Greg's phone vibrating echoed in Nick's Denali as he drove the two of them toward his condo, the police detail following them in an unmarked squad car.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Are you gonna get that? It could be Grissom." Nick asked.

Greg nodded, grabbing the phone from its place in his bag and flipping it open. "It's just a text message."

He clicked the select button, not thinking anything of it and waited for the screen to load. "Nicky, pull over." He said.

"What?" the Texan questioned, but did as he was asked, the car behind them doing the same.

Greg handed him the cell phone, letting him read it for himself.

"_The police can't help you. No one can." _

"Damn those bastards!" Nick growled, stepping out of the car to explain the situation to the detail so they could report it to Grissom.

After telling the two detectives what was going on, Nick climbed back in the car, grabbing his own cell phone off the center console and dialing a familiar number. "Hey, Gris, I just sent your detail back to the lab with Greg's cell phone, they texted him about ten minutes ago."

"What are you talking about, your detail got held up in traffic on the strip, there's a five car pile-up blocking the road. I just heard from them a few minutes ago, they couldn't be with you." Grissom stared at the phone in his hand.

Nick's mouth hung open. "But, they had badges; they said that you sent them to escort us to my place," realization suddenly dawned on him. "Shit. I gave them Greg's cell phone."

"What's going on?" Greg questioned, having only heard Nick's half of this strange conversation. "What about my cell phone?"

Nick swallowed, lowering the phone from his ear. "I just handed your rapists your cell phone."

Greg stared at him. "What?" he mumbled, his voice almost inaudible as he slumped over in the passenger's seat as unconsciousness claimed his senses yet again.

"Shit…" Nick repeated, trying to wake the injured man as he told Grissom what happened.

Grissom sighed, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair, grabbing his keys off his desk and heading toward the lab doors. "Let him sleep, he'll need it. I'll meet you at your condo."


	9. Chapter 9

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!_

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 9:

"Nick?" Greg called from the guest room of Nick's condo, the blankets pulled up to his nose.

The Texan poked his head in the room. "What's up, Greggo?" he asked.

The younger man motioned for him to come in.

"What's wrong?" Nick repeated, moving across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "Nightmares?"

It was just after midnight now and the twenty four hour surveillance team was in place, Archie was linked directly to the camera's in and around the house, he had a high-tech alarm system rigged up that nothing had ever gotten past and several undercover officers were stationed outside.

After Greg had passed out in the car, Nick had driven him back to his home, carrying the younger man in and letting him rest on the sofa. He'd woken up several hours ago and he was still exhausted.

In response to Nick's comment, he shook his head. "Are the doors locked?"

Nick nodded. "Yes."

"The windows?"

Nick nodded again.

Greg dropped the blanket he'd been clinging to. "Could you…. Could you check them?"

Despite the fact that this was the third time he'd check them in the last twenty minutes, his own paranoia not making sleep come easier, he nodded, going to check them all again.

He returned a moment later, assuring Greg that they were all locked, the phone was unplugged, that all computers and cell phones were off, and that the alarm system was functioning, though he could tell this knowledge did not seem to comfort him let alone the younger man.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Greg nodded, rolling over to face the window, his immobilized limbs not making him very comfortable.

He did somehow manage to fall asleep, but was woken what seemed like only minutes later by a loud crash of thunder. The sound of rain pounding against the windows and walls echoed in the still house. A flash of bright lightening illuminated the room making everything seem darker when it faded. He'd always hated storms and right now he was terrified.

"It's only a storm…." He reasoned with himself. "Yeah, but if the power goes out, everything Archie installed will be pointless… They'd be able to get in without worrying about being seen, the alarm system would disengage…" The scared part of his mind recoiled.

"NICK!" Greg cried, jumping, as quickly as the casts would allow, out of the bed, still clutching the blanket in his hands. He limped his way down the hall to Nick's room, quietly pushing the door open.

The Texan was still asleep, lost in his dreams, most likely of fatally injuring Greg's attackers.

"Nicky…" Greg whispered, poking the man several times in the shoulder.

"Mmphm…" he groaned, rolling over. "What?" he asked groggily, barely awake.

Greg looked down at his feet, another blaze of lightening streaking across the sky outside, the inevitable boom following it causing the younger man to whimper.

Seeming to realize the circumstances, Nick brought himself back into reality. "Greg, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"The storm…" he mumbled. "I hate them."

"Aw," Nick smiled subconsciously, unable to deny the fact that Greg looked adorable. The blanket was wrapped around him, the only thing visible were his eyes and spiky hair. He looked like a five year old boy who had a nightmare and came running into his parent's room to sleep in-between.

Greg seemed to hesitate. "Ugh… can I... sleep in here with you?" he asked nervously, biting his lip.

In response, Nick lifted the covers, moving to the other half of the bed.

The younger man smiled, crawling in beside him. "Thanks…" he whispered into the darkness, turning to face Nick to avoid staring at the window.

Now it was Nick's turn to be nervous. "Would you mind if I held you?" he asked quietly.

Greg shook his head. "When you held me before, when I told you, I felt better, so, no, I don't mind," He shifted closer to the Texan, burying his head against the older mans chest.

Nick wrapped an arm around the blonde's chest, holding him close. "The storm'll be over soon. Don't worry," he whispered.

"I'm not scared anymore…" Greg mumbled sleepily.

Nick smiled, his chin resting on top of Greg's head. "Try and get some sleep, Greggo."

"Mmmm…"

---------------------------------

Two hours passed and both men were finally asleep, and the storm was fading, the red numbers on the alarm clock on Nick's bedside table blinked '12:00' and the air conditioner sputtered back to life.

Greg sat bolt upright in the large bed, his eyes scanning the room. Nick groaned at the loss of contact and sat up as well. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The power must have gone out." He said, glancing toward the clock beside him.

Nick nodded. "It's just the storm, I don't even hear the rain anymore, it won't happen again." He said, reaching behind the younger man to reset the clock.

"But, what if-" Greg started, but cut himself off, lying back down and curling into Nick's arms again.

Nick ran a hand through the spiky hair and pressed a kiss to the top of Greg's head. "It's alright. You're safe."

As Greg drifted off into yet another uneasy sleep, Nick stayed awake, watching over his love. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Not fifteen minutes later, did Greg stir again, glancing at the door. "Nicky, I think I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything…" he replied, half asleep, his eyes closed.

"Could you go check the doors again?" he asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Nick nodded, pushing the covers away and trudging toward the closed door to his room.

He checked the front and back doors, satisfied that they were still locked; he checked the kitchen and living room as well as the basement and found all windows to be locked as well. He walked into the room Greg had been in, approaching the window.

"Ow, Damnit!" he growled, stepping on something sharp. "What the hell?"

He looked down, surprised to see a shower of glass on the floor before him. Now worried that someone might have gotten in the house he quickly surveyed the room, finding it empty, as he expected. He glanced down at the window again, spotting a medium sized object resting just under the windowsill.

It was a rock, a note taped to it.

"_Nice try." _Nick read aloud.

"Nick?" Greg asked form the doorway of the room. "What's that?"

"Archie's alarm system must have failed when the power went out. They threw a rock through your window." Nick explained, passing the rock, which he'd picked up using a sheet from the bed, to Greg.

_Greg struggled to against the pair of arms holding him back. He knew that he was in serious danger and he needed to get out of it as soon as possible._

_He thought he'd finally caught a break when the man behind him relaxed his grip. Taking what might be his only window of opportunity to escape; he squirmed and pushed himself away from his captor._

_The one who seemed to be in charge of the attack was prepared for this, reaching out and tackling the young CSI to the ground. "Oh, no. You're not getting away that easy."_

_Greg whimpered as the man pulled him to his feet before throwing him against the brick wall. _

"_Nice try…"_

"Why are they doing this? Why won't they just leave me alone?" he cried, running back towards Nick's room and diving on the bed. He grabbed Nick's pillow inhaling the older man's scent from the material which immediately calmed him down

Nick came in a moment later cell phone in hand. I called Archie and Grissom, and the detail's coming in to clear the house," he told the younger man, wrapping his arms around the younger mans frame. "We'll catch them. I'll make sure thy can never hurt you again."


	10. Chapter 10

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!_

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 10:

The two men sat side by side at the kitchen table in Nick's condo, sipping their fourth cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee as several day shift C.S.I.'s and detectives scoured the house looking for any signs of break-ins or evidence that the rapists might have left behind.

"Did Grissom find anything at my place or from the exam?" Greg questioned, knowing the CSI 3 had called Grissom and been on the phone for over a half an hour.

Nick stood, depositing the empty mug in the sink before turning to Greg, sitting on top of the counter. "None of the guys were in CODIS, so the DNA wasn't helpful. The number that called your place was a pay phone down the street from you." He hated having to tell the younger man this; that they'd been so close to him all along.

"What else?" Greg asked.

"Ugh, they did find a fingerprint on the note from your car, but it was only a partial, it's still running through the system, though. The tire treads near where you crashed were from a Nissan Ultima, which fits the description of the one that was tailing us a few days ago. A red light cam picked up plates but the car came back stolen from some guy in Summerlin."

Greg hung his head. "In other words, all we have left is a partial fingerprint that'll take forever to run?"

Nick bit his lip, there was one other thing, but he really didn't think Greg could take it right now.

Unfortunately, Greg seemed to pick up on the fact that he was hiding something and called him on it. "You know something."

Nick scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to say this gently.

"Tell me!" Greg demanded.

The Texan sighed. "They bugged your house."

"Say what?" Greg stared at him.

"The techs found cameras and microphones everywhere." Nick explained. "They think they might have a lead on them from the store they were purchased at. But, it's likely they were smart enough to cover their tracks."

Greg closed his eyes, resting his head on the table.

Nick hopped of the counter, taking the chair beside Greg and rubbing soothing circles over his back. "We'll get them, Greggo. Sooner or later they have to screw up; they might have done it already."

The older man held Greg close for several minutes before one of the day shift techs appeared in the room. "Ugh, we just wanted to tell you that we're finished. We found more cameras and microphones here as well, besides the ones Archie set up."

"They… They had a setup in here, too?" Nick asked, shocked.

The woman nodded. "Looks that way, they were all off though. So, either the power outage killed the feeds or they tapped into ours. We found another print of the note attached to the rock, so hopefully it'll match to the one we have."

"Should we go back to the lab?"

The CSI shook her head. "Mr. Grissom asked us to make sure you stay here, several detectives will be here with you. He wants us to run the location of the feeds on the camera's first to see if we can get a location."

Greg seemed lost in thought, his eyes widening a moment later. "Are they all disabled now?" he questioned, making sure that it was safe to express his idea. When the tech nodded, he continued. "They have my cell phone. It has a GPS system, all the ones from the lab do, if the phone is on, you can trace its location."

"I'll get Archie on it ASAP." The woman said, quickly rushing out of the condo, cell phone already at her ear.

"Why did none of us think of that until now?" Nick questioned, sitting on the sofa a moment later, Greg snuggled against his chest, a blanket wrapped over them.

Greg sighed. "I have no idea, but we can check now, I just hope the phone's on and they can catch the bastards." He traced random shapes over Nick's t-shirt, distracting himself.

Both were silent for a moment, enjoying each others company.

"Nicky?"

"Hmm?" the Texan replied.

Greg looked up at him. "What were you gonna tell me when I was in the hospital?

Nick shook his head. "Not until they're gone, Greggo."

"Come on, I wanna know!" he pouted. "You should know, I'm one of the most curious people you will ever meet."

The older man laughed. "I noticed that."

"Are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat you up with my cast again?" he threatened, raising one neon green arm to accentuate the idea.

"That is very terrifying, but, I'm still not gonna tell you," Nick replied, a smirk crossing his face, his old Greg was back, for the moment.

Greg sulked, "Why not?"

Nick looked away, not sure if he could resist a pouting Greg for much longer. "You don't need to hear what I want to say right now."

"How do you know?"

That caught him off guard. "I... I guess I technically don't, but…"

"You're right, you know," He silenced the Texan as he leaned up, pressing his lips to the older mans in a soft kiss. "I don't need to hear it, I already know it." Greg smiled as he pulled away.

Nick found he couldn't form a reply to that for several seconds, completely stunned. "Really?"

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?"

"I do?"

Greg nodded, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Yup, you divulged all kinds of blackmail worthy information…" Upon seeing Nick's shocked and bewildered expression, he burst out in laughter, something he hadn't done in quite a while. "I'm just teasing you. I've known for a while."

"That was uncalled for…" Nick moped.

"Maybe, but it was quite amusing, too."

The older man smiled, running a hand through Greg's spiked hair. "When did you know?"

"Since you held me at my apartment when I told you what happened."

Nick moved to kiss the younger man again. "If you knew what I was gonna say all this time, why were you so hell bent on getting me to tell you?"

Greg broke away; looking into the older mans eyes. "I want to hear you say it."

"I love you," he said quietly, his gaze still fixed on the younger man.

Throwing his arms, with some effort involved in the process, he smiled more than he had in the last two weeks combined. "I love you, too, Nicky."

Nick wrapped his arms around the younger mans frame, kissing the top of his head lightly. "I wish I'd told you sooner, you did need to hear it."

Before Greg could reply, Nick's cell phone went off, the sound of the ring tone 'Ice cream and cake' by the Buckwheat Boys, indicating that it was Grissom.

"Hello?"


	11. Chapter 11

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!_

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 11:

Ten minutes later, Nick hung up the phone, turning to face Greg, who remained on the sofa, waiting to hear the other half of the conversation.

The smile on the Texans face told him it was good news.

"Well?"

"Your idea about the cell phone worked. Archie picked up a signal in Seven Hills, so they either dumped it, or, since the signal is apparently moving, have it with them. The print on the rock was a match to the partial on the first note and they got a clearer print, they also have a suspect."

Greg's mouth fell open. "Really?"

Nick nodded, opening his arms for his lover when Greg launched himself off the couch. "They want us to go to PD to identify him in a line-up."

"Alright," Greg agreed, still in Nick's arms.

"You know that involves moving right, as much as I hate that idea myself…" The older man laughed, reluctantly separating himself from the younger mans grip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you can handle this right now?" Nick questioned, sitting on a bench outside the room Greg would be in for the line-up, rubbing circles on the younger mans back.

Greg shook his head. "No, I'm not sure, I know I have to do it, but… it's terrifying, knowing what they did to me, that two of them are still walking around out there and no one knows. Before I told you, in my nightmares, at work, in my coffee cup staring back at me, all I saw was their faces, knowing that I have to go in there and see him again…" The younger man trailed off, a tear falling from his eye; he pulled his knees to his chest, leaning against Nick's shoulder.

"Shh…" Nick whispered, wrapping his arms around Greg's chest, rocking him gently as he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head. "It'll be over soon, Greggo, they'll be locked up, they won't be able to hurt you again, angel, I'll never let them hurt you again." Nick himself was trying to fight off tears, seeing the younger man crumble in his arms almost too much to take in. He was so used to the Greg who cracked bad jokes at every possible opportunity, the out-going, spontaneous, random, Greg, and seeing him this fragile and exhausted and lost was heart-breaking.

"I couldn't do this without you," Greg sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Nick's response was cut off when Brass walked up. "Greg, were ready for you."

"C-can Nicky come?" Greg asked, his eyes pleading for the detective to agree.

Brass nodded, holding the metal door open for them to pass.

The couple stopped in front of the large one-way mirror, staring at the dark room before them as the group of people were brought in. Nick was thrwn off balance when Greg's arms wrapped around him, clinging to him for dear life.

"We'll ask each of them to take a step forward, turn, and step back, if you would like to see one of them again, just say so. When you've made your decision, let me know." Brass monotoned from the back of the room, having made this speech dozens of times before.

Greg nodded, turning to face the line-up.

The first man was a blonde with a medium build, he looked to be about five eight, and he had soft green eyes and a military tattoo on his forearm. Greg immediately dismissed him.

The next also had blonde hair, but he was six one, with brown eyes and looked to be an athletic man. He was also passed over.

Third was about five ten with dyed blonde hair, he had grey eyes and he was missing several teeth.

The next one to step forward was blonde as well, he was five eleven, cording to the grid behind him and he had calculating blue eyes, he had a small scar just under his right eye with a scrawny build.

_Greg's hands flew out before him, trying to make sure that if and when someone found him, whether he be a live or a corpse at the time, some evidence would be secured. He knew that if he scratched he'd get epithelial's under his nails that could provided the crime lab with the DNA of his attackers, he knew everything he should or shouldn't do if he actually survived this. _

_The adrenaline pumping through his veins aided in the task, reaching behind him in hopes of scratching one of his captors. He felt his nails contact skin and dug deeper, clawing away at the flesh as the man straddling his waist finally finished, after what seemed like an eternity of ripping his body in two. _

_He looked back, to see if he'd done any damage that could help convict the monsters if he got out of this alive. Internally, he grinned with the satisfaction of seeing the gash below the mans right eye. _

The fifth man stepped forward as Greg came back to reality, the image of that face flashing in his mind yet again. It was the one he'd scratched, the one who had held him down, the one he'd seen in the parking lot.

The young man turned to Brass, just as Nick did. "Four." They both said, simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 12

You Save Me

_A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust._

_Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!_

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 12:

"Who is he?" Nick asked, standing in front of Brass, Greg once again seated on the bench several feet away.

Brass opened a file. "His name's Stephen Tayler, he's thirty two, he works for the LVPD, which explains the badge he showed you when he got the phone. Our stolen Nissan Ultima belonged to his cousin."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "He stole a car from his cousin? That doesn't seem to fit well, I mean, they managed to get into both of our houses and set up camera's and work off Archie's feeds, these are intelligent guys, but they were stupid enough to steal a car from a relative?"

The detective shrugged. "Maybe. Whatever the case is, I think it's safe to say this one didn't mastermind it."

The Texan looked back to Greg. "Can I take him home?" he asked.

"I'd prefer it if the two of you went to the lab for now, we'll probably need you later."

"Alright," Nick nodded, returning to Greg's side, as Brass walked off to start the interrogation.

Greg looked up at his lover, "Can we go home?"

Making a mental note that Greg referred to his home as their home, and internally grinning ear to ear, he shook his head. "Brass wants to be able to reach us; we have to go to the lab for a while."

"They all know, right? Sara, Cath, Rick?" he said, his expression downcast.

"Yeah, they all know…"

Greg nodded. "As long as you're there with me…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Greggo."

---------------------------------------------

The two C.S.I.'s entered the break room, taking seats on one of the old couch in the corner of the room.

"What if he won't talk?" Greg asked randomly, staring at the wall in front of him. "What if we can't catch the other two?"

"Greggo, we'll get a lead..."

"What if we don't?" Greg barked, turning to look the CSI 3 in the eye, "What if they get to walk, they'll be out there and nothings stopping them from doing it to someone else. If it happened to you because I couldn't get them locked up, I don't think I could forgive myself for that."

Nick reached out, putting a hand on the younger mans uninjured arm. "Greg, we'll get them, I'm not giving up on that and neither should you."

"I know I shouldn't, it's just… seeing him again made it feel so much more real, and it scared me knowing it could have happened to anyone, to you," He said, taking Nick's hand in his own.

"Hey, guys, it's nice seeing you here again," Sara said walking into the room, Catherine and Warrick on her heels. "How are you holding up, Greg?"

That was exactly the reason he didn't want to go to the lab. He knew that everyone would be walking on eggshells around him, treating him as I he were a fragile piece of art that would break if you even breathed to hard, the fact that Warrick and Catherine stopped their apparently amusing conversation as soon as they saw him verified that.

Nick noticed this as well, he'd been through it several times. That was the question he hated, too. If you said you were fine, they'd think you were lying, even if you were, if you said otherwise they'd ask what was wrong and you'd wish that you had lied about it. Either way it was lose-lose.

"Brass sent us over while he interrogated a suspect." Greg stated simply, not making eye contact with them.

"They have a suspect? That's great news." Catherine said, sipping a cup of the sludge that was masquerading as coffee."

Sara nodded. "Yeah, I heard from dayshift that the car that's been following you was your suspect's cousins," She announced, earning a glare from Nick, although Greg already knew this, he didn't need to hear anything that wasn't true from the labs rumor mill.

Trying to temporarily delay the questions that were sure to come, he flipped the television on, landing on one of the local news stations.

"_In other news: police are asking for your help locating a suspect in an attempted rape earlier this evening. Mr. Luke Tayler, a thirty seven year old Caucasian man, approximately six two, one ninety pounds was seen fleeing the scene of the crime when a police cruiser went b, letting the victim escape. It is also believed that he had an accomplice, but there is no further information available. If you have seen or know anything concerning this case, please contact your local police department immediately." _The reporter broadcasted as they flashed a picture of the man.

Greg stared at the image, before turning to Nick. "Is that the cousin?" he asked, grabbing the remote and freezing the screen.

"I think so," Sara said, "I can go check the file."

Nick nodded for her to do that before he turned to Greg. "Why?"

The younger man looked at him, moving his gaze from the screen. "That's one of them.

"Are… Are you sure?" the Texan asked, looking from his lover to the picture still frozen on the screen.

"Positive." Greg replied, it was the man who had originally grabbed him and pulled him into the alleyway.

Nick pulled out his cell phone, dialing Brass's cell number.

Thankfully the older man picked up, and Nick quickly explained what was going on.

After a brief yet very informative conversation, Nick turned to Greg, a smile on his face. "They got a tip from the news broadcast, they're sending a few squad cars to get him now."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Brass had the sirens blazing as he pulled up out front of a small townhouse in Summerlin, following two other officers up to the door.

An unsuspecting man casually opened the door, his eyes locked on the television on the other side of the room. "Steve, it's about time you got here…" he barked, turning to face his guests. "You're… not Steve…Shit…" he cursed, taking off running in the opposite direction. One of the detectives with Brass tackled the man, sending him to the ground with one swift movement, slapping cuffs on the man before pulling him to his feet.

"Luke Tayler, you are under the arrest for the assault and rape of Gregory Sanders and the attempted rape of Corey Hollen, and I'm sure we'll add a few things to that list before we're done with you. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you; do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Brass watched the man nod as he was seated in the back of his squad car, pulling his cell phone out and dialing a familiar number. "Greg, we got him."


	13. Chapter 13

You Save Me

A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust.

Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry for the delay...

By: Animegirl1129

Chapter 13:

Three days had passed since Luke had been caught, and both of the men in custody weren't talking. The DNA taken from the cousins matched irrefutably to the samples taken from Greg, along with the other evidence collected throughout the course of the investigation. But some pieces of the puzzle were still missing.

Greg's arms crossed over his chest as he paced the aisles of the Barnes and Noble. Nick was over at the Starbucks purchasing frappuchino's for them while he searched for a book he'd been looking for lately.

"Aha!" he declared, selecting a rather large volume from the lowest shelf, his injuries not too thrilled with the angle needed to do so.

Nick motioned him over from his place in line and the younger man joined his friend. "Did you find it?" the Texan questioned.

Greg nodded, flaunting the book he'd finally found. 'CSI Stories: A look into the everyday life of Crime Scene Investigators,' the title read, 'By Jamie Thomas.'

"I assume that's a 'yes'?" he smiled, as he stepped up to order. "I need a grande white mocha frappuchino and a grande caramel frappuchino, and a piece of coffee cake, please?" he said, reciting the order from memory.

The younger man laughed, watching as the workers made their drinks, his leg aching a bit from over using it. "I'm gonna grab us a table. Okay, Nicky?"

Nick nodded, though there was really no need to save one, there were only three other people in the small café, all but one of which were seated already.

He watched as Greg took a seat by one of windows, setting his bag down on the wooden table, relaxing his plastered-encased leg as best he could.

A moment later, Nick joined him, setting the two coffee's down in front of him before reaching across the table, covering Greg's hand with his own. "You okay? You look a bit pale," Nick commented, concerned.

Greg nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just sore."

Nick didn't look entirely convinced, but let it go, pulling the coffee cake out of the brown paper bag, both men quickly devouring it along with their frappuchino's.

"Thanks for making me come with you, I needed to get out for a while," the younger man admitted, surveying the room, his eyes landing back on his love.

The two of them were the only customers there, and the staff looked to be about ready to kick them out. So, they gathered up their trash, quickly throwing it away before heading for the door, perfectly content with the prospect of going back to Nick's to sleep.

Greg's leg was obviously hurting him, Nick noted, watching the younger man cringe with every step. "Baby, you stay here. The car's still over at Circuit City, I'll bring it around to you."

"Alright…" he agreed, sitting down on the curb. Normally he would have protested against the idea, but his leg was killing him, he'd forgotten to take his pain medicine this morning.

With that, Nick started toward his Denali, parked on the other side of the large shopping center.

The young CSI now wish he'd just gone with Nick. It was dark, the lights had just gone out inside the store and it hurt to move. He was a sitting duck.

"Well, look who it is?" a voice behind him caused him to whirl around. That voice was his nightmare. And it was standing right behind him.

"You… what do you want?"

The man took a step closer, pulling Greg to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "You ratted us out, now you'll have to pay for that.."

Greg whimpered, his eyes catching sight of the gun on the mans hip.

"Don't think you'll make it out alive this time, I don't take too well to rats," He spat in Greg's face, backhanding him with his free hand. "And there's no one around to help you, is there?"

The younger mans eyes scanned the parking lot for headlights, but he saw none, his gaze returning to his captor. The man looked to be as old as Nick was, he had light brown hair and piercing electric blue eyes. "Nick! Help me! Nicky!" he screamed as loud as he could, tears springing to his eyes as he watched the man reach for his gun.

The man holding him laughed. "He can't help you."

Greg's breathing hitched in his throat, the gun now resting against his temple. "Please… don't…." he cried, praying Nick would show up.

"You weren't supposed to make it out of that alley. You should have been dead. But those cowards couldn't do it.. They were supposed to finish the job…" he said menacingly, his finger moving closer and closer to the trigger.

"… Nicky…" he whimpered, closing his eyes.

The gun backed off a bit and Greg heard a car approaching. It had to be Nick.

"LVPD! Drop the weapon!"

He heard a car door slam shut, and dared to open his eyes. "Nick!"

"Shut up!" his captor hit him over the head with gun.

"Jason?" Nick's voice was hesitant, as he stepped close enough to make out the figure holding his love hostage.

"Took you long enough, Nicky," the man, Jason, snorted, tightening his grip on the younger mans neck.

Greg squirmed, trying to get to Nick. "It's him, Nicky! He's the third one!"

Upon hearing this, Nick chambered a round, aiming at Jason. "Let him go!"

Jason laughed. "You won't shoot me. Nicky, we're buddies, You can't tell me he doesn't bother you. He's a freak! He's gay, Nicky!" The man said, the muzzle of his gun still pressed to Greg's head.

"And I'm in love with him! Now, get the hell away from him! I have no reservations about shooting you." Nick replied, his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

Jason laughed, "You'll never do it. You'd never put killing someone on your conscious."

Nick moved closer, his standard police issue Glock still trained on Greg's captor. "You really wanna risk that? That I wouldn't kill for someone I love?"

"Come on, Nicky. Give it up, we both know you can't do it."

"Watch me…" Nick threatened, but, before he could, Jason pulled Greg in front of him, preventing him from getting a clear shot. He lowered his weapon. "I thought you didn't think I'd do it?"

In reply, Jason wrapped his arm around Greg's throat, holding him still, the gun now aimed at Nick.

"Nicky, get out of here…" Greg pleaded with the man he loved, knowing this could not possibly end well. "Please…"

"I'm not leaving without you, Greggo," the Texan replied, taking another step closer.

Jason laughed at their exchange. "You'd better listen to him, Nicky. Don't make me shoot you, too."

"As long as Greg's safe I don't care what you do to me."

"Stop moving," Jason ordered, noting that Nick was only about five feet away. "Stop or I kill him right now. I'll kill him then I'll kill you,"

Greg squirmed, trying to give Nick a chance to do something to help their situation.

"You…" Jason chuckled, turning Greg's body to face Nick, still using the younger man as a shield. "I've known you my entire life. I never thought you'd be one to turn to the dark side. Did this one change you?" he pistol whipped Greg again, a small trail of blood running down the side of his face.

"Greg!" Nick shouted, launching himself toward the gun in Jason's hand.

The three of them fell to the ground in on big heap, Greg curling into a ball while Nick and Jason fought over the guns, each landing several punches and kicks in the process. Amidst the tangle of arms and legs there was a loud, resounding 'BANG!' that filled the air and a panic stricken look crossed Greg's face as he looked up.

"Nicky?"

"Greg, go call for backup." Nick said, sitting on top of the semi-conscious man, tossing the two guns out of reach and clutching his arm.

After making a quick call to Brass with very little information other than their location and a need for a squad car, Greg's attention was back on Nick.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked him, looking over the would on the younger mans skull.

"I should be the one asking you that," Greg replied taking in the bullet would on Nick's arm. He moved the Texan's hand away, replacing it with his own as the sirens blared in the background.


	14. Chapter 14

**You Save Me**

**A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust.**

**Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**By: Animegirl1129**

Chapter 14:

"You know him?" Greg questioned, sitting beside the man he loved as the bullet wound Nick had gained in the struggle was treated.

The fight for the guns had injured Nick substantially as well. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and several bruises marring his skin. He hadn't seemed this bad at the crime scene, he'd been fine, other than the gun shot wound, but now he looked terrible, fighting against the morphine to stay conscious. Greg had come out of it with some bruises and had several stitches across his forehead where he'd been pistol whipped.

Nick nodded, cringing as the bandage was pulled tight on his right upper arm. "His name's Jason King. He was my best friend in school, we were always in the same classes, from pre-school to college. We lost touch since I came to Vegas, but we talk on the phone occasionally. Even still, I never thought he'd do anything like this."

The younger man's reply was cut short, the doctor, Rebecca Taylor, ordering Nick to get some rest, though she allowed Greg to stay.

Greg caught the woman on her way out, stepping outside of Nick's room. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, concern filled in his eyes.

"He lost quite a bit of blood, and we managed to remove the bullet without emergency surgery. He's pretty beat up, too, but he'll live," she explained briefly. "Now, go stay with him."

The exhausted ex-lab tech returned to the room, standing at the end of the bed. "Nicky…" he said softly, the man was half asleep.

"Mmphm…" the Texan groaned, opening his arms. "Let me hold you?"

Greg smiled, laying down beside him, wrapping an arm over the man's chest, careful to avoid the injuries his love had gained while protecting him. "Get some rest."

Nick nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Greg's head, holding the man against his heart, finally succumbing to the effects of the powerful sedative. "Love you, Greggo…"

Greg tried to fall asleep, listening to the sound of Nick's breathing evening out, his heart rate slowing, unable to do the same.

"You could have died because of me…" realization dawned on Greg, as he nuzzled against Nick's throat, finding a safe haven in the other's warm embrace. "That guy could have killed you, Nicky, because you were with me, because you tried to protect me…"

His reply consisted of soft snoring from his love while the older man subconsciously pulled him closer.

He moved away from the comfort of Nick's arms, fighting back tears. "You didn't deserve this. I don't deserve you, you did all this for me, to save me, and it almost ended up getting you killed," Greg thought aloud, guilt flooding through his mind as he recalled this evenings incident. "I'm sorry, Nicky…"

Greg stood, moving off the bed and stepping toward the door. He'd just gabbed the handle when the other's voice stopped him. "Where are you going, Greggo?"

The younger man shook his head, walking through the door, away from Nick.

"Greg?" Nick called out for him again, this time hurt. Despite being heavily medicated, and painfully injured, he stood on unstable feet and followed the man he loved.

"Sir, you need to be resting…" a nurse making her rounds protested, trying to turn Nick back toward his room.

"No," he pulled away from the woman, watching Greg round a corner. "I have to get to Greg… Leave me alone…" he squirmed, freeing himself, as he continued down the hallway.

He turned the corner his love had, watching Greg push the button for the elevator.

"Greg…" Nick whispered, moving back towards him. "Why'd you leave?"

"You shouldn't be moving…." he said, staring intently at the panel above the elevator, marking what floor it was on.

Nick reached out, grasping Greg's arm with his own. "I don't care, Greggo. I want to know why you're running away."

"I can't do this…"

"What?"

"Be with you," he stated. "It almost got you killed tonight, Nicky. Don't you understand?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't understand. I love you, Greggo, I'd do all of it over again if it meant you would be safe."

"How can you want to be with me?" Greg asked, tears now rolling down his face. "I was raped, by three guys, one of which was your best friend, they bugged your house because of me, and you could have died! Because of me!"

Nick pulled the younger man into his arms, fighting him when he tried to escape, holding him tight as Greg broke down in his arms. "Shhh…" he whispered.

Greg cried, his head buried against his love's chest. "How can you still want me?" he repeated, moving to look Nick in the eye. "I'm filthy! I'm dirty! I can't get them off of me, Nicky… How can you want to be with me knowing that?" he sobbed.

While Greg had been rambling on, Nick had pulled them over to one of the large sofa's in the waiting area on the floor, which was pretty much empty. "Do you know how terrified I was when I saw you with a gun to your head? The idea of losing you back there… I would have done absolutely anything to get you out of there alive, even if it meant that I wouldn't be."

"Nicky…"

The older man leaned over, pressing a long kiss to the other mans lips. "Just… please, let me in. Let me love you, Greggo."

Greg fell into place against Nick's chest. "Loving you is easy. It's just that…I'm afraid that sooner or later you'll want something from me that I might not be able to give you…" he admitted. "I'm afraid I'll lose you because of that.

Nick touched Greg's chin and titled his head up to look into his eyes. "You're afraid I'll leave you because I want sex?"

Greg sighed. "Not that…I mean, I don't know when I'll feel comfortable enough to have sex again. It's just…when I saw you lying there, Nicky, hurt and so beaten…I realized how short life is. I did through what I've experienced, but seeing someone I love hurting…it was horrible. You're better off falling in love with a girl who can give you children, give you a family. Something I can't do."

Nick watched the tears brim Greg's eyes and bit his lip, cradling the younger man in his arms. "Don't you think I know that, Greg? I know that you aren't ready to make love yet…and I know you can't give me a family, but obviously I can't give you a family either. Believe me, Greg, I've thought long and hard about my feelings. And they belong to you. You alone. I love you."

Slowly Greg kissed Nick, ignoring the tears that were marring his cheeks. "I love you too…I love you so much."

Nick held the crying boy with his free arm. "Don't think differently, okay? Don't put that on yourself. You're everything I need, Greggo. I promise you."

Greg stood up and helped Nick to his feet. "Thank you, Nicky…" he whispered. "Now come on, I don't want you out of bed yet."

The Texan laughed when Greg slowly pulled him once more into his hospital room and helped him into bed. "Greg, please, stop crying, okay?"

Greg nodded and sat beside the one he loved. "Okay."

The older male rested on the bed and watched as Greg tried to get comfortable in the chair. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Get your ass up here," Nick laughed. "I want to hold you."

Greg smiled and climbed onto the bed. "I love you…"

"I'm glad. What made you agree so easily? Usually you enjoy putting up a fight."

"When you said…" Greg closed his eyes and bit his lip, nuzzling his face against Nick's neck. "When you said 'making love.'"


	15. Chapter 15

You Save Me

A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust.

Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Lyrics belong to Kenny Chesney. Please R & R. Thanks for all the reviews! There will be one more chapter, the epilogue.

By: Animegirl1129

* * *

Chapter 15:

When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run

All wide-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

"Greg," Nick gently shook the younger man. "Come on, baby, it's time to get up. We have to get ready."

Today was the last day of the trial. The jury would be back and the verdicts would be read. Hopefully, the three men who'd raped Greg would be locked away, where they could never hurt him again.

Greg groaned, burrowing further into the warmth of the down blankets and Nick's chest, wrapping his arm around him. "Sleep…" he groaned.

Nick laughed, running a hand through the unruly hair of the man he loved. "It's the last day. This will all be over soon."

"I hope so. Will you just hold me for a few minutes? I'm not ready to get up just yet…" he closed his eyes, smiling when the Texan wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

"I'd hold you forever, Greggo, if you asked me to," the older man smiled enjoying the feel of the other's body next to his for several minutes before they would have to surrender the covers and get on with the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick sat beside Greg on the courthouse steps, waiting for the last day of the trial to begin. The younger man leaned his head against Nick's shoulder, eyes closed. He hadn't been sleeping well, going back and forth between his and Nick's apartment for the last six months.

"Greggo?"

"Yeah?"

Nick looked down at the ex-lab rat. "I have a question…"

"I guessed that," Greg teased, though he detected the seriousness in the Texans voice and looked up.

"Will.. Will you move in with me?"

Greg sat there, shocked into silence. He hated it when he stayed at his own apartment. He hated being alone, without Nick. He'd always start out at home, but, the nightmares that plagued his dreams always caused him to wake up screaming, and he would go to the elder mans house, and he'd seek refuge in his arms, being held by him. "Of course!"

Nick smiled, the nervousness he'd held about asking for this step toward something more falling away when he took the younger man in his arms.

"Guys, the jury's coming in!" Catherine called from just inside the courthouse doors.

The two of them followed her in, taking seats beside the rest of the graveyard shift.

The three defendants were brought in, and led to the defense table, Luke, Steven and Jason all drilling holes into their victim's skull with their glares.

Greg clung tighter to Nick, turning away from the three men. "I'm scared, Nicky…" he admitted, his eyes squeezed shut as the jury began to present their decision.

Unable to definitively say that everything would be okay and that he'd be safe, as the jury was always unpredictable, he simply held the younger man in his arms, comforting him as best he could.

The Judge looked to the jury, who, after a day and a half of deliberating, finally reached a decision.

"Mr. Foreman, have you agreed upon a verdict?" the Judge questioned.

The man nodded, "Yes, Your Honor. We have."

"And you say?"

"We, the jury, find defendant Stephen Scott Tayler guilty on all counts…"

Greg's grip tightened on Nick's shirt, it wasn't Stephen or Luke he was worried about. It was Jason.

"We, the jury, find defendant Lucas Ryan Tayler, also guilty on all counts…" Mr. Foreman continued.

The younger mans hand found it's way to Nick's, who squeezed it lightly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Greg's head, calming him as best he could. "It's okay…" he whispered.

"We, the jury, find defendant Jason Anthony King…"

Greg could have sworn the jury paused for eternity before continuing the sentence, burying his head against Nick's chest, his mind once again drifting back to the reason they were here.

"I've never seen such a sick fritt, you get your kicks having hard cock up your ass fucking you into the next century, don't you, 'Greggo'?" Jason mocked, standing above the beaten and broken man.

Greg curled himself into a ball, a combination of shock, the blood loss from his wounds, and the pain causing his brain to fill with haze, barely understanding what was being said. "Please, just lave me alone," he begged, unable to hold his tears back anymore, the salty liquid mixing with the blood that streamed down his face.

"Guys, I think we fixed him good," their leader said, gabbing Greg' by the neck to make him look him in the eye. "It's supposed to hurt. It's not supposed to feel good. Maybe you'll understand that now and see the error of your sick and twisted ways."

His limp body slumped back to the ground, he didn't have the energy to fight back anymore. He was pretty sure he was dying as he watched the three retreating figures.

"Guilty on all charges." The words pulled him back to the present, tears stinging his eyes again as he Nick pulled him into his arms.

A choked laugh fell from Greg's lips as he held tightly to Nick, tears rolling down his face. "It's over…" he quietly told himself. "It's finally over." he wasn't in that alley. He wasn't worried that they would show up on his doorstep at all hours of the night. He was with Nick, in his arms, and he wasn't alone anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick placed the metallic object in Greg's hand, a copy of the silver key that was now his own. They stood outside of Nick's --no 'their'-- apartment, that evening, after having a celebratory lunch with Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Sara.

"Go ahead," Nick prompted. "Open it."

Greg smiled, sliding the key into the lock, turning it until it gave a satisfactory 'click'.

"Welcome home, love," Nick gave the younger man a quick kiss before stepping into the apartment after him.


	16. Epilogue

You Save Me

A story of opening yourself entirely to someone, loving someone unconditionally, and trust.

Nick/Greg friendship and eventually pairing. Characters are not mine. Thanks for all the reviews! This is the final chapter and there is a sex scene… Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to StrawberiPokiStix Who I annoyed to death writing this, couldn't have done it without you. Hope you enjoy. I am contemplating a sequel, btw…

By: Animegirl1129

Epilogue:

Three months had passed since Nick had asked Greg to move in with him, and tonight he planned to celebrate that. He looked over the list he had made one last time before Greg got home.

Greg's favorite foods. Check.

Champagne. Check.

Candles. Check.

He mentally checked off several other things before the door opened and a very sleepy Greg stepped inside.

"How was work, Greggo?" he asked, today had been his day off.

The younger man didn't answer, simply throwing his arms around the man he loved. "Exhausting. Grissom had me process an entire football field. Then he sent me home, it was very suspicious, actually."

Nick made a mental note to define the word 'subtle' to Grissom next time he saw the older man, rolling his eyes.

"And that suspicion level just sky-rocketed. I see shrimp salad," Greg looked from the romantically set kitchen table, complete with candles, champagne, and roses, back to Nick with a raised eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

Nick plastered a look of confusion on his face. "Nothing. I can't give our take-out menus a break and let you have your favorite food?"

"Okay, then, I give up," Greg looked around the room. "Where'd you hide the body?"

He laughed. "Alright, you caught me. It's been three months since you moved in."

"Why didn't you just say that, then?"

"It's fun to tease you."

Greg's bemused expression told Nick that the smell of shrimp salad assaulting his senses was getting a bit too tempting. "Are you hungry?"

Greg nodded, looking to the plates of food. "Uh huh."

"Well then, let's eat," Nick smiled, pressing a quick kiss t the younger mans lips before pulling a chair out for him.

Several minutes, and two shrimp salad sandwich's each later, Greg looked across the table at him. "So what's this all really about?"

"Huh?"

"Well, one month after I moved in, we were working a double. Last month, we had McDonalds, and this month its romantic dinner, champagne and a shady Grissom. I'm not a C.S.I. for fun, Nicky, I can tell when you're not telling me everything."

Nick locked eyes with the younger man. "Well, just for now, can you pretend to be oblivious, please?"

Greg spotted the sincerity in Nick's eyes and nodded, sipping the last of his champagne.

Recalling a certain conversation with one of Greg's former neighbors, Nick disappeared into the kitchen after they finished dinner and retrieved a gallon of vanilla ice cream and the steaming apple pie that was cooling on the stove. Setting two cups of chamomile on the table, he lifted his eyes to meet Greg's emotional ones.

"Nicky..." Greg whispered. "I've...why the hell didn't you do this on our first anniversary of me moving in?"

Nick stared at Greg. "You -really- know how to kill the mood, don't you?"

The younger of the two chuckled and winked his eye and Nick sat across from him. "Seriously, though. Why are you doing all of this? There's got to be something more important than just our living together."

"Maybe," he smirked. "Just eat."

Greg pouted and took a bite of his pie, Nick resisting the urge to just come out and say what was on his mind, he hated it when Greg pouted, it was almost impossible to say no to him when he did..

"Nick?"

He looked up at the younger man, who seemed to have a mouthful of pie.

"Did you leave a fork or something in the pie?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, staring blankly at him.

Greg removed the metallic object from his mouth, looking intently at it. "What…?"

Nick sighed. "Greg...wipe the spit and pie off of it..."

"It's… a ring…" the spiky haired man noted aloud after cleaning it off. "Nicky?"

When Greg looked back up at Nick, the older man was beside him, down on one knee.

"Nicky?"

"Man, Greg...I'm surprised you're a CSI. It took you that long to figure it out," Nick smiled.

"What…?" Greg found it impossible to speak, his gaze going from Nick to the ring he held.

Nick leaned forward, capturing the younger mans lips in his own. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Greg said quietly, pushing himself out of his chair and into Nick's arms, the weight sending them both to the ground. "Yes…"

The Texan managed to retrieve the ring from Greg's hand, sliding the band onto the younger mans finger.

Greg smiled, still sitting on top of the older man. "Nicky?" he laid his head against the Texan's chest. "Will… you make love to me?"

Nick sat up abruptly, "Greggo? Are you sure? You're not just saying it because of the ring, are you?"

In reply, Greg pressed a deep kiss to the older mans lips. "I want this more than anything."

Nick nodded, kissing the younger man harder, his tongue asking for entrance and it was quickly granted. "I love you so much…" he whispered against the other's lips, bringing a hand up to his lover's cheek and simply starring into his chocolate brown eyes.

His right hand rested upon Greg's neck as he deepened the kiss, his left hand found the younger's right and he laced their fingers together, pulling him further into his arms. He trailed light kisses from his lover's red lips across his jaw and along the scars that criss-crossed his collarbone. A soft moan escaped the younger mans lips, tilting his head back to give the older man more room

Nick kissed along his smooth skin, taking in the scent of the Axe re-load shower gel and whatever aftershave Greg had discovered lately. "Greggo," he whispered, trailing the butterfly kisses over his neck. "I can't get enough of you."

Greg slid his hands up the front of his lover's shirt, touching the hard abs and chiseled pecks hidden by the grey fabric of his t-shirt. "I don't know what I would have done without you…"

The Texan kissed his mouth once more before meeting his in the eyes, running his thumb over the younger mans swollen bottom lip. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?"

Greg nodded, helping the Texan to his feet, the two of them making their way to their bedroom.

Nick's hands traveled to the hem of Greg's black, 'Dir en grey Family Values Tour' t-shirt, pulling it over his head and casting it to a forgotten pile on the floor.

"Mmmm…" Greg groaned, Nick's mouth kissed, nipped and licked it's way down his torso, the older man shedding his own shirt as they fell onto the bed.

Nick reached into the bedside table, setting the small bottle of apples and cinnamon scented lotion. He set it aside as he undid the button on Greg's black jeans and tugged them down his legs, tossing them to the floor as well. The younger mans boxers soon joined the rest of his clothes, allowing Nick to explore the newly bared skin, trailing kisses everywhere he could.

"If you're not sure that you're ready for this, tell me. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for yet, baby," Nick said seriously, noticing the frightened look that crossed his young lovers face upon seeing the bottle.

"I know you won't hurt me, Nicky. I trust you. I wanna be with you forever and I want to give you this," Greg replied, leaning up to steal another kiss. "Just.. Go slow…"

The older man smiled, moving down the Greg's body, his head disappearing between the younger's thighs, as he took the other mans in his warm lips, swirling his tongue around the tip before following the vein that covered the underside of the heated flesh.

Greg moaned, his head falling back into the pillows, as Nick moved up and down his length for several minutes before slowly allowing the organ passage into his throat.

The Texan hummed softly, fighting his gag reflex until his lover was fully in his throat. The vibrations caused the younger mans desire to pulse, electrical sensations passed through his body when Nick let out a moan, exploding deep in Nick's throat.

Nick swallowed quickly, not letting a drop be lost before moving to kiss his lover again. Greg was panting heavily, still dazed from the experience. "Amazing…" he managed, his eyes closed.

"You still with me?" Nick questioned, running hand through Greg's unruly hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Greg nodded, reaching between them to tug Nick's jeans off. "I want you in me."

Upon hearing those words, Nick opened the bottle, pouring a liberal amount into his hand. "I love you, Greg," he whispered, slowly slipping one finger passed the ring of muscle.

The younger man shifted slightly at the intrusion.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just weird…"

Nick nodded, adding a second finger and then a third, stretching the younger C.S.I. "You're really torn up, I can feel the scars…"

A tear fell from Greg's eye at the thought of what they'd done to him. Nick reached up with his free hand and wiped his tears away.

"I won't hurt you, baby…" he whispered. "I'd never hurt you."

Greg forced a smile as a gasp shivered from his lips. "I know, Nicky...please...just be gentle..."

"I will, love," he replied, pulling his fingers out, quickly doing away with his own shorts, he picked up the bottle again, applying more of the cold liquid to his arousal. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"I'll be gentle and slow, baby, but no matter what this is going to hurt a little. Just feel how much I love you. Let me show you…" Nick said, cautiously pushing himself in just barely. Inch by inch he moved further into Greg's tight passage until his full length was buried within the younger man.

He stayed still for a moment, letting his lover adjust to him. The pain was nothing compared to what the three of them had done. When Nick gave several slow, shallow thrusts, he moaned, the friction between the two of them mind-blowing.

"Please, Nicky…" he groaned. "Move…"

Nick pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling back out and savoring the feeling of the younger man around him before pushing back in slowly, setting a slow paced rhythm. "I love you, Greggo…so, so much…" he whispered, nibbling lightly on Greg's ear.

The Texan changed his angle, trying to hit the bundle of nerves that would make this even better for the younger man. The second he did, he knew it, the movement causing Greg to arch against him. From that thrust on Nick aimed for Greg's prostate, and in moments, the man was moaning beneath him.

"My God, Nicky… Faster…" he groaned, the older man kissing along his collarbone.

Nick complied, increasing both the speed and strength of his thrusts.

Greg sucked the skin on Nick's neck into his mouth, leaving a dark mark that anyone would be able to notice at work the next day. "Faster… please…" he panted,

The Texan brushed passed his prostate yet again, causing his lover to bite down on his shoulder.

"Greg.." Nick groaned, reaching between them, taking Greg's desire in his hand, running up and down it's length.

Throwing his head back into the pillows again, his nails leaving marks in the older mans back, he moaned, the pleasure sending waves coursing through his body as he came hard over his love's hand and both of their stomachs. Nick was close behind, the feeling of Greg's muscles pulsing around his desire letting him fall over the edge, his hot seeding soothing Greg's torn walls with white heat.

Nick collapsed on top of the younger man, carefully pulling out before wrapping his arms around his lover. "You're amazing…"

"It felt so much different than with what happened," Greg said, pulling the blankets around them, his head rested against Nick's neck.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to let me be this close to you. I love you more than anything, Greggo." the Texan whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover's head.

"Love you, too…Forever…" Greg replied, quickly succumbing to the desire to sleep, wrapped securely in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
